Pain The love of heart
by anonymous-sshi
Summary: Do Kyungsoo lelah,dan ia ingin mundur .. Bad summary,sorry )KaiSoo , SuD.O ,and other couple


Cast : Do KyungSoo

Kim JoonMyeon

Kim JongIn

Xi Luhan

Genre : Romance,Hurt,Angst,BL

-Pain the love of Heart-

_Jongin,aku mencoba mengerti atas apa yang selalu kau lakukan padaku berulang-ulang ,tapi hatiku sudah tak kuat lagi ,aku memilih mundur,aku tau dialah kebahagianmu,semoga kau berbahagia dengannya . Saranghae_

_Do Kyungsoo_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Argghh sialan,dimana aku taruh dasi itu"

"Kau mencari apa Jongin?"

Namja yang di panggil Jongin itu segera memalingkan wajahnya ke samping,dimana seorang namja mungil tengah menatapnya khawatir

"Dasiku kyungsoo,kau melihat dasiku ?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya "Dasi yang mana?"

"Dasi hadiah Luhan Hyung,kau melihatnya?"

Deg!

Hati Kyungsoo sedikit berdenyut sakit saat lagi-lagi Jongin menyebut nama Luhan

"Coba kau lihat di kursi ruang tengah,mungkin ada disana"

Jawab kyungsoo lembut,dan tanpa pikir panjang Jongin segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar menuju ruang tengah

"Dari sekian banyak dasi yang aku belikan untukmu,kenapa hanya dasi dari Luhan hyung yang kau mau gunakan Jongin" setetes Liquid turun dari mata indah Kyungsoo,dia tau sangat tau bahwa kekasihnya itu masih sangat mencintai Luhan ,mantannya dulu.

"Kyungsoo aku menemukannya,terima kasih ne,bisa tolong pakaikan dasi ini?" Tanya Jongin lembut

Kyungsoo mengangguk "mendekatlah kesini Jongin"

Tanpa disuruh dua kali kini tubuh Jongin berlutut di depan Kyungsoo ,dan dengan telaten Kyungsoo memakaikan dasi itu di kerah kemeja Jongin

"Nah selesai"

"Aku suka simpul dasimu Kyung,terima kasih,aku pergi dulu,kau hati hati di rumah ne"

Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo,kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar,meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang lagi lagi tersakiti /?

.

.

.

.

"Joonmyeon hyung"

Kaget Kyungsoo setelah membuka pintu rumahnya

"Ya Kyungsoo ,kenapa kau seperti melihat hantu begitu?"

"A..ani bukan begitu,tak biasanya kau berkunjung ke rumahku Hyung,ayo masuk"

"Terima kasih"

"Ah Kyungsoo kau pasti belum makan kan? Aku bawakan makan untuk kita berdua,kau mau?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "tentu saja hyung"

Joonmyeon terlihat sibuk menata makanan yang ia bawa di meja makan,dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum saat melihat Joonmyeon -sahabatnya- begitu semangat menyajikan makanan untuknya

"Joonmyeon hyung" ucap Kyungsoo pelan,membuat Joonmyeon menghentikan kegiatannya

"Ne?"

"Terima kasih"

Joonmyeon tersenyum,senyum yang pasti mampu membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya meleleh

"Kau sahabatku Kyungsoo,tak perlu berterima kasih seperti itu"

Joonmyeon kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya sempat tertunda

Kalau saat bersama Jongin,Kyungsoo sering tersakiti,maka saat bersama Joonmyeon,Kyungsoo akan merasakan apa itu yang namanya perhatian

.

.

.

"Jalan-jalan ke taman? Tapi..."

"Ck,aku akan menggendongmu Kyungsoo"

"Tapi hyung,aku itu berat,kita tidak usah ke taman ya?"

Suho mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo semenjak kecelakaan saat itu,kau tak pernah mau keluar rumah,ada apa denganmu? Kau yang biasanya tak akan menolak saat aku ajak ke taman."

"Hyung,a..aku hanya tak mau merepotkanmu,itu saja" kyungsoo menunduk menatap kakinya

"Aku sahabatmu Kyungsoo,jangan pernah merasa sungkan padaku,arasseo?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk,kemudian tersenyum manis "Gomawo Hyung"

"Jadi kita pergi?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar "tentu saja hyung,ayo kkaja"

Joonmyeon segera menurunkan tubuhnya, "naiklah ke punggungku perlahan Kyungsoo,ingat perlahan"

"Iya hyung,kau cerewet sekali sih" dengan perlahan Kyungsoo naik ke punggung sahabatnya,dan saat joonmyeon mengangkat tubuhnya,kyungsoo segera melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Joonmyeon

"Aku berat kan hyung,apalagi badanmu kecil"

Joonmyeon menggeram "aku tau badanku kecil,tapi percayalah,rasanya aku seperti menggendong keponakanku yang baru berusia 5 tahun,kau ringan sekali Kyungsoo"

"Berlebihan,memangnya aku seringan apa huh. Menyebalkan sekali kau Joonmyeon hyung"

Joonmyeon hanya tertawa dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menuju taman

.

.

.

.

Drrt..drrtt

Smartphone bewarna hitam milik Jongin bergetar,menandakan ada telfon masuk

"Ck,menganggu sekali" ucap Jongin kemudian mengangkat telfon itu tanpa melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel itu

"Yoboseyo"

"_Yoboseyo,jongin-ah. Aku merindukanmu"_

Jantung Jongin hampir saja mencelos saat mendengar suara seseorang yang menelfonnya sekarang

"Lu..luhan hyung"

_"Aku pulang Jongin,dan aku merindukanmu,aku ada di depan rumahmu sekarang"_

Jongin segera berdiri dari duduknya, "tunggu aku disana Hyung,aku akan segera pulang,ingat jangan kemana mana,dan aku juga merindukanmu Hyung"

kemudian sambungan telfon terputus,dan dengan tergesa gesa Jongin keluar dari kantornya,menuju tempat dimana mobilnya terpakir

'Luhan hyung,aku merindukanmu,sangat merindukanmu'

Gumam Jongin sebelum mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh

.

.

.

Tbc dulu ya . RCL? Thanks :D


End file.
